Lurking in the Darkness
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [Alternate Universe] He was nothing but a shadow who sat alone in the darkness wanting companionship from anyone willing to offer it. His craving for it only ensued when he found himself falling for a rose who had been left all alone in his domain. [SHADAMY ONESHOT] Rated T for mentions of stalking.


Shadow wasn't a name he was born with. It was some popular thought up name the world's populace referred to him as. He was known as that figment that follows after beings, kept company to a random assortment of objects, or plagues the evening skies. He was the sort of person who quietly sat back inside the darkness observing others. Though he secretly wishes to himself that he could be with those creatures, and ask if they didn't mind sharing any of their happiness with him. Many a time he found himself cursing his brother, who had been dubbed as Light, because the population preferred to resign in him instead of the darkness in which he was. Unintentionally, he seemed to impulsively scare others, though he never wanted or meant to... Who he really wanted the friendship of was from a girl he studied more than anyone else he had before.

This one in particular was a hedgehog female whose quills were the color of blush roses, and irises as wide and glamorous as emeralds. The umbrageous male couldn't keep count of the endless days and nights he spend peeking his head out to get a closer look of her pretty face. To see how close he could get to those rosy locks then run fingers precariously through them, or get just a small whiff of her strawberry aroma~... Though he had to hide as quickly as he has revealed himself when she would stare into his direction when she was sure she felt or thought she saw something... What boggled his mind the entire time he stalks along after her was why the hedgehog of her admiration never returned her feelings...?

When the black hedgehog male wasn't on his usual pursuit for the female then he confined himself to a park on the outskirts of a city where she lived. The center piece of the park was a glorious old oak tree that had been planted in the middle of a patch of grassy terrain. Outlining the area was a sidewalk encased behind a thin black metal fence where the tides of a local beach crash beneath it.

The season was Autumn making the evening cool with a slight chill. His shadowy form was tucked away inside a bush made up of leaves that are an assorted collection of reds, yellows, oranges, browns, and a few violets. He decides to treat himself to a quiet nap before returning to his usual evening of watching the prize his eyes are always upon. Right as he was drifting off had his ears stood straight up to catch a noise awakening him. They twitch upon picking up what sounds like muffled whimpering. Onyx eyelids flutter open when he found himself snapping back to reality. That voice behind the whimpering was all too recognizable! He could only wonder what her blue hero had done to send her crying to such a cold and lonely place at this time of the evening?!

Fingers curl around the bush's edges while he pokes his streaked quill head out. She was a few feet from him where he laid. She had taken seat upon a lone bench made of chipped and faded wood. From his position he could tell that she was scrunched up in her own single area. Pink hair quills had fallen over and all around her face as she hung her head. Ruby red irises were squinting in between ebony eyelids in spotting rose petals, the same color as his eyes, free falling between and underneath her feet. Apparently she was hugging a bouquet of them to her bosom desperately. He feels a tug at his heart strings in noticing the gleam of a full moon twinkling in the tears within the corners of her eyes.

He was hesitant to do so, but he decides to approach her then comfort her. Shadows of clouds gather surrounding themselves around the back and either side of the bench. His head seeps from out of the misty darkness then follows around his upper body. "What's wrong?" Is what he inquires taking a non-existing seat along side her. Cerise irises never once leaving their sight upon the female.

Grassy green irises shrunk while eyes widen in shock of hearing anothers voice. Her head turns swiftly to the source of where she had heard it from. This yelp of surprise escapes from her lips in seeing that her visitor was some sort of shadow creature! The sudden sight causes her to back away too quickly, sending her falling backwards from upon the beach.

Bubblegum pink eyelids clench automatically as she let out another yell prepared to collide painfully with the ground. But to her surprise she never feels icy lawn against her back... What she could feel was the smooth soft coat of _fur_ against the side of her head all the way down to her knees... The bridge of her nose scrunches up in protest to the unwanted tickling sensation across it. Cautiously her eyelids rise to see where she had come to end up instead of where she had meant to. From what she could tell her face was buried in a patch of pearly white fur. Astounded jade irises gaze upward into ravenous crimson ones when she decides to see the face of her rescuer.

"You... you saved me...!" Though it had been a silly situation in which this being has become her savior in, it was a save none the less to her!

She never receives a response to her vocal reaction. Instead she watches him raise a couple of dark digits lightly skim across underneath one of her eyelids. As she flinches with her eyes shutting to his touch she feels dryness where her tears had been sitting. Once she felt his touch leave does she reopen her eyes to stare up at him in confusion.

His arms unravel from around her as his hands move to gently letting her down to her feet. "...I'm not going to question your pain... Nor will I tell what you should do about it..." An ebony hand reaches to her with the palm laying out flat. "...I can promise, though, that I will do my best to ail you of it... That is, if you think you can brave the dark..."

Something about his words brought a light fluttering to her heart, and a soft hue that matches the color of her fur to her cheeks. Even though she had just met the male, somehow she knew she could trust him... Somehow these few minutes with him brought a fuzzy feeling that took her years in the man she carried a torch for...

Hesitantly she places her hands into his. Shivers start small in her fingertips growing as they travel through her body upon feeling his fur underneath her touch. Irises of a meadow green plead upon gazing into fiery lava ones as she murmurs a "...please..."

Upon uttering that single word does she feel the light weight thickness similar to that of fog begin swirling around her. Within a few seconds she found herself encased in darkness, but was never frightened by it. It was actually quite welcoming... Was her fleeting thought as the shadow embraces itself around her taking her from this world...


End file.
